


Night visits

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Busted, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Gabriel is cuddly, Love Confession, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, fluff mostly, molting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:24:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: Cas and Gabriel are back to being angels what lead to molting and lot of cuddling.





	Night visits

All of this started when one day Castiel came back from a haunting without Gabriel and acting strange.   
-What's going on babe?-Dean asked when he appeared in living room.  
-I'm angel again.-Cas just said.- Gabriel too.   
-That's good?- I asked confused.  
-Maybe now he will stop spending so much time here.-my brother raised his eyebrow.  
-Answering to your question Sam, it's not that good.  
-Why?  
-Angels... we sort of...   
-You what?-Dean took a sip from his beer.  
-We molt.- Castiel said shyly.-Once in a month and for a week.   
-It's nothing big, right? I mean I can help you or something.- Winchester suggested.  
-I would appreciate that.-angel smiled.  
-And were is Gabriel?-I asked.   
-I have no idea.-he answered.  
-And when this molting thing start babe?  
-Today...  
After that weird conversation they disappeared in Dean's room so he could help his angel with loosing feathers and I went to my room to get some sleep. I was a really light sleeper so when I heard a sound of angel's wings I simply woke up.   
-Gabe..?- I mumbled in half dream when I saw the archangel standing in a corner of my room.- What are you doing here?   
-Castiel told you, didn't he?-angel whispered.  
-About molting? Yes he did.... can you tell me just what you want?  
Not hearing any answer I opened my eyes to see him sitting on a bed. Then he just lay down facing me.  
-What are you doing?- I asked half conscious.  
-When it comes to loosing feathers... I... I become really cuddly..- he looked away in embarrassment.  
-Really?- I laughed.   
-Shhhh I don't want them to know I'm here.  
-Why?  
-Because I don't want them to see me like this... with you...  
-Yeah, Dean wouldn't be happy...-I looked at him.- Okay. Come here.-I sighed.  
He changed his position so I could spoon him from behind. It felt nice... and right... No. I can't have feelings for him. I'm not into guys. Am I?   
-Goodnight kiddo.- he whispered.  
-Goodnight.- I smiled falling asleep.  
When I woke up he was gone.... so, yeah basically it's been like this for a week. He appeared at night and left before I woke up. At the rest of the month he was sometimes helping us with hunts, never talking about those nights. That was when I realized I started to have feelings for him. Month passed and it was molting time again.   
It was 2 am as I took off my shirt and lay on bed in the dark. After five minutes I heard flutter of wings and saw archangel taking off his shirt. My heart stopped when he lay next to me already in position for spooning. I wrapped my arm around him.  
-How was your day, Samsquach?- he asked.  
When it came to *this time* he wasn't really around at the day.  
-Pretty good.- I responded.-But really exhausting. We got a case of a vampires which turned out to be werewolves.   
-Busy day, huh?  
-Sort of. What about you?  
-You want me to make up some interesting story or to tell you boring truth?  
-Truth.  
-I was watching over you.  
-Really? Why?-I couldn't believe my ears.  
-Because I'm your guardian angel you dumbass.  
-Yeah, right.-I smirked.-Forgot.   
After a moment of silence he asked me a really good question.  
-Why did you even let me sleep with you?  
-I.. I have no idea... Maybe because you helped us some times and I just wanted to help you.  
-Really?  
-Think so...  
-You know I can hear your thoughts, right?   
-Gabriel I...-before I could finish he turned and placed a soft kiss on my lips.   
-It's okay kiddo.-he smiled looking into my eyes.  
Not waiting any longer I connected our lips again but this time it was more confident and passionate. He hummed gladly as we melt into the kiss. He changed his position and now he was sitting on my stomach.   
-I've been waiting so long for this.- he admitted breaking the connection.   
-You did? I mean... you're an archangel..  
-And?  
-And I'm just a human.  
-Damn kiddo I don't care. I love you so much and I will till the end.  
-I love you too.-I smiled as he kissed me again.   
-I really want to fuck you right now but I'm not gonna do it because I know you're tired. Just so you know you're not gonna get away with this.  
-And that's the Gabriel I fell in love with.- I laughed.  
He moved back to his usual spot and I hugged him.  
-Sam...- he started.  
-Yeah, Gabe?  
-Can you... can you sing me something?   
-Ymm, sure.   
I hugged him even tighter and sang whispering.  
"Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven."  
-You have an amazing voice.   
-Gabe...  
-Yes kiddo?  
-Would you be here in the morning?  
-If you want me to.  
-I do. I don't want you to leave anymore.   
-Then I won't leave. Goodnight Sam.  
-Night angel.   
Thing which woke me up was Dean's voice.  
-Hey Sammy wake up! We have new case!  
-Shut your big brother so I can go back to sleep.- Gabriel mumbled next to me.  
-What the fuck?!- my brother shouted in surprise.  
-Shhhhh..- angel covered his head with a sheet.   
-Dean what time is it?-I asked opening my eyes and sitting .   
-I have better question. What is he doing here?!  
-Can't we just talk about it later?-Gabe pulled me back to laying position and hide his head in my neck.-My father knows what time is it... And close the doors behind you Dean-o.  
I still have no idea how it happened but Dean actually did it. When we woke up again it was 10 am.   
-How did you sleep?- angel asked smiling at me.  
-Pretty good..- I smiled back kissing his forehead.  
-You think your brother is waiting for us?  
-I hope not..   
-Let's find out.-he laughed and by snapping his fingers he teleported us to the living room where we found our brothers sitting near the table.   
-I hope you guys have a good explanation.-Dean started.  
-Haha I won.-Gabriel smiled at me and hide his hand in a back pocket of my jeans as I gave him a bitch look.  
-So...-I started.- He came to me last month while molting season saying he needs someone to hug him and thought I was going to help him..  
-What he did.-Gabriel added.  
-So you guys are not together. Thank God.- my brother sight.  
-My dad have nothing to do with this.- archangel rolled his eyes.  
-It's not exactly true...-I said carefully.  
-What do you mean?-Cas got onto the conversation.   
-Let's just say brother, you're not the only one to make out with our lovely hunters.  
-Sammy why?  
-I don't know I... I just fell in love with him.  
-You fell in love with a Trickster?? The one who killed me hundred of times?   
-Guess so.-I looked at him with my puppy eyes.  
-Stop it...-Dean started.-Damn it Sam... Are you really happy with him?  
-I've never been so happy in my life.  
-Okay then...I'm not saying that I support this nor that I like him and don't make out in front of me.-then he went closer to Gabriel.-And you. If you ever hurt him I will kill you with angels blade you son of a bitch. Understood?   
-Don't forget I'm an archangel Dean-o.   
Thankfully Cas broke this hate exchange saying:  
-Okay guys. Who wants some pancakes?  
THE END


End file.
